Overprotective Males
by Gypsy Dancing Girl
Summary: InuYasha Crossover. Miroku has offered his famous proposal to Sakura-hime, only realizing after the fact the dangers posed to his life in doing so. Features Kuro!Daddy in all of his glory. SyaoranSakura.


**Title: Overprotective Males**

**Author: Gypsy Dancing Girl**

**Fandom: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles/InuYasha**

**Pairings/Characters: Syaoran/Sakura, Attempted Miroku/Sakura; Syaoran, Kurogane, Sakura, Fay, Mokona, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and the whole InuYasha crew.**

**Genres: Family, Friendship, Humor, Cross Over**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: It's Miroku. Think about it.**

**Author's Notes: I actually started with the idea of Ryuoh or some random person they meet in dimensions flirting with Sakura to produce Kurogane's Overprotective-Daddy issues. But flirting so openly, regardless of threat to life and limb . . . that just screams Miroku and suddenly, it became a crossover. Oops. Anyway, I love the Tsubasa family, and InuYasha is hysterical, so why not? Six parter, same scene from everyone's POV . . . Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona, Fay, Kurogane, and the InuYasha crew.**

"Miss . . . I am the monk, Miroku . . . would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Sakura blinked. Then she smiled and softly patted the hand the rested over one of hers. "Miroku-san . . . you should run."

The man glanced behind her and swallowed. "Boyfriend?"

"Sort of," Sakura blushed.

"And possessive pet?"

"Moko-chan is very loving," Sakura defended.

"And _two_ fathers?"

"Yeah," Sakura offered sympathetically, chancing a glance over her shoulder. Fay-san's expression was uncharacteristically frosty, and Kurogane-san was rapidly hitting a shade of red previously unknown to the princess.

"I believe that I will take your advice. Thank you, Miss."

"Have a good day," she called out after him, but she feared that the pleasantry was lost under Kurogane-san's explosion. With a sigh, she watched him flee from three of her companions and patted the still dumb-struck Syaoran-kun's shoulder comfortingly. Finally (knowing this could take awhile), Sakura turned to his companions with the unflappable beatific smile. "I'm Princess Sakura of Clow Country."

* * *

Syaoran had been extremely pleased to finally see people in this dimension. They had landed two days ago and walking had gotten them nowhere. The party was a little strange, sure, but they had seen weirder on their journey. Syaoran just hoped that the armed travelers approaching them were friendly. Well, at least one from the other party was friendly . . . too friendly.

"Miss . . . I am the monk, Miroku . . . would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

It felt like he had been sucker-punched. _Complete stranger . . . Sakura-hime . . . bearing children . . . his children . . . Sakura-hime . . . my Sakura-hime!_ Of course Syaoran would never stand in the way of Sakura-hime's happiness, but how the man could just . . . just . . . Sakura-hime was talking to the man. She was telling him to run. There had been no refusal. Why had there been no refusal? Syaoran's mind took another dangerous turn and he missed what remained of the conversation, including Sakura-hime's reference to him as her "sort of" boyfriend. Which was fortunate, because his mind was rather occupied as it was. Clawing his way out of the tangle of thoughts, he pulled one clear idea to the front of his mind. _Must kill._ However, before he could spring into action, reality kicked in and Syaoran understood his surroundings once more. _Oh . . . Kurogane-san is already going after him. Mokona and Fay-san are helping. Okay then. I'll protect Sakura-hime._

* * *

Mokona thought that the travelers approaching would be good friends. They had an adorable mascot about its size . . . most of them were magical . . . and it wanted to pet the fuzzy ears of the white-haired one.

But then that man had practically blurred out of existence before reappearing in front of Sakura; he had traveled that fast! And then that question!

"Miss . . . I am the monk, Miroku . . . would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

The man was a bigger pervert than Yuko and more of a barbarian than Kurogane! Sakura was far too polite and kind for her own good. And then the man insulted Mokona!

"Mokona is not a possessive pet! Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona began its little tap dance on top of Kurogane's head, hoping to spur the large man into action. "Do something, Kuro-daddy! It's your manly duty!" Of course the man wasn't listening to him. Fay leaned up and whispered something that Mokona couldn't make out. Finally, the man let loose a roar even greater than the time that Fay had accidentally . . . well, they were all sworn to secrecy about that incident.

Mokona bounced happily into Fay's arms, shouting encouragement and warnings as Kurogane streaked after the man with really high killing intent, Fay trotting in his wake with a few darts in hand. Now they were getting somewhere. Kuro-daddy was going to protect his daughter's honor!

* * *

Fay had unintentionally reached for the darts the moment the words left the monk's mouth. Sakura-chan was a _nice_ girl. One did not ask nice girls such rude questions. Sakura-chan was also Syaoran-kun's soulmate. One did not interfere with soulmates and the path of true love. Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan had enough difficulties as it was. Sakura-chan was also _fourteen_ years old. There was no way that Fay would let a perverted monk take away their little girl.

However, Fay only intended to use the monk for some target practice . . . just enough to make his point, before taking the kids and Mokona away. Kurogane probably intended to torture the man to death in painful and humiliating ways. Well, Fay had no proof that Kurogane intended to kill the monk. As Sakura-chan gave sage advice to the foolish monk, Fay leaned upward, and whispered into a crimson-Kurogane's ear. "The nerve of him, Kuro-rin . . . sexually-harassing our little innocent Sakura-chan."

Kurogane let out a primeval roar that made even Fai take a step back and wince. As the taller man pursued the perverted monk at a speed twice what he used to chase Fay in their harmless little games, Fay fell in happily behind, darts in one hand, Mokona in the other. This would be fun.

* * *

Kurogane knew that the man was no good from the moment he saw the other group approaching him. He deeply regretted the fact that the combined weight of idiot mage hanging from one arm and Mokona on his head had caused him to reconsider slicing the man in half before he could reach the little princess.

"Miss . . . I am the priest, Miroku . . . would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Kurogane was going to kill him. Slowly. Painfully. At least seven different ways, just like he had the foolish son of an ambassador who had come on to Tomoyo. No one was going to touch the innocent little princesses that he had taken under his wing.

The princess seemed to be handling the shock well. Of course it was like her to be more concerned about the pervert's imminent death than the implied danger to herself. Kurogane would take care of that later.

"And _two_ fathers?"

"Yeah."

If the princess thought that sentiment would distract him long enough to allow the man to live, she had a lot more to learn.

"Do something, Kuro-daddy! It's your manly duty!"

"The nerve of him . . . sexually-harassing our little innocent Sakura-chan."

Kurogane saw red, as the two constant annoyances in his life made his rage even more so, just as the perverted monk finally saw the error of his ways and took off. With a bellow of supreme rage, he threw the manju at Fai and raced after the villain. He could hear the others behind him, but he was more concerned with utter destruction of his prey.

* * *

"Normally, I'd say that Hoshi-sama has brought this upon himself, but he may need some rescuing."

InuYasha snorted and crossed his arms. "It's his own fault if he bit off more than he could chew. Let him run for a bit. Exercise is good for him."

**The End.**


End file.
